


Different Sides

by Missy



Category: Roseanne, The Conners (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Moving On, Romance, Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange, Shipoween: General, Widowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Dan has come to realize he can love two different women at once.
Relationships: Dan Conner/Louise Goldufski, Dan Conner/Roseanne Conner
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3
Collections: Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!





	Different Sides

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klutzy_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/gifts).



He’d learned how to make room after all of this time. 

Part of him was always going to belong to Rose – hell, a big chunk of his heart lived for that boat, that motorcycle ride, the feeling of dancing on a Saturday night and the sound of the kids’ cries breaking the late October night. There was no one else who could make a Thursday in watching television as entertaining as she could. Rose was bad tattoos, big laughs, and the feeling of being held tightly from behind. He saw her in every single one of their children in some way, and now in the grandkids. 

But there was room for so many other things in a man’s life. No two women was the same. And so Louise came to mean something entirely different from him than Rose had.

Listening to Louise sing, then laughing with her over some horrible joke they could share. Listening to her somewhat sensible advice, when his own fell apart. Someone trying to shoulder his burdens. The smell of a different kind of perfume lilting over the sheets. Her head on the pillow. The way she had with Mary, with Mark.

He could spend all night holding her and when she was gone, he missed her fiercely enough to wonder why they weren’t making this permanent. Sometimes he paused and stared into the front window of pawn shops, and was tempted to make plans.

But permanent was a fleeting and sometimes unpredictable thing. He knew all too well that that was the truth. The only thing in the end that he wanted in this life at his age was to come home and look at the woman he loved. And a beer. And okay, maybe his kids.

There were a million different ways to love two different women, Dan knew that now.


End file.
